<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Initiation/Closure by Riyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652394">Initiation/Closure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyn/pseuds/Riyn'>Riyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Warriors (1979), The Warriors (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Other, he's a major character in my heart !!, idk shit yall im just out here, the others are there too but only briefly so i'm not gonna bother tagging them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyn/pseuds/Riyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little moments that take place before they joined, plus the aftermath of Payin' The Cost and Destroyed. Since Ash and Rembrandt friendship is never really showed but it's stated that they were good friends I also wanted to explore that!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Initiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick backstory is that Rembrandt ran away from home at some point but eventually got taken into a foster home and met Ash through there. Once they got out they decided to still stick together so that's where this fic takes place.<br/>Technically I guess Ash wasn't in the 2nd and 3rd missions but we're just gonna pretend like he was since it takes place the same night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Almost done! Just gotta add one last finishing touch." The young writer exulted.</p><p>"This is one of your best, man. You know some people are even starting to recognize your work I've heard em talking!"</p><p>"No way! Really?"</p><p>The two take a step back to admire the piece.</p><p>"I swear! Soon everybody's gonna know who you are, I bet you'll be as big as that Scopes guy." Ash reassures with a nudge. Just keep doing your thing."</p><p>"Thanks." Rembrandt couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. However the moment is quickly interrupted by a cop patrolling nearby.</p><p>"Shit, RUN!"</p><p>"HEY STOP YOU TWO! GET BACK HERE!"</p><p>"Quick this way."</p><p>As they turn the corner the two are immediately cut off by another officer. "Ain't nowhere left to go, give it up." The cop manages to grab a brief hold of Ash but he slips free when Rembrandt temporarily blinds the man with spray paint. They see a opportunity and together they knock him down.  </p><p>"Come on let's go."</p><p>Nearly making their escape the two hop a few fences then head down an alleyway and eventually make it up to a rooftop.</p><p>"Let's lay low up here for a bit." </p><p>"Sounds good to me, man." Ash panted. "Thanks for having my back but I don't think we'll be so lucky next time." He half joked but knew there was a sort of truth behind it.</p><p>They take a few minutes to rest and catch their breath. The sun had just set not to long ago and the night was cold as it often was but tonight something felt different from their usual nights. A feeling of dread was in the air, the next moments that take place would be one that shapes their futures and drastically change their lives.</p><p>"I don't think we'll survive much longer out here on our own Rem. We're a good team but I bet if we had backup then nobody is gonna want to mess with us anymore. I was serious about joining those Warrior dudes. I'm feelin' ready now! I've always felt like I've never had many options. I ain't really got nothing going for me ... I don't want to die a nobody." He admits</p><p>"Come on, you ain't nobody without you I would've never made it this far. You're the only family I've ever known. I hope that counts for something."</p><p>"You know it does and I could say the same things about you after all the shit we've been through, it don't feel right leaving you on your own. You sure you don't wanna join with me?</p><p>In all honesty the thought really scared Rembrandt but it was a chance he was willing to take. He knew his friend was right. How much longer could they keep going like this? He's surprised they even made it this far. He takes a deep breath in then out. "Okay count me in..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>AFTER THE EVENTS OF</strong> <strong>PAYBACK</strong></span>
</p><p>"Good work out there tonight, youngbloods. But we're only just getting started so try and get some rest I'm heading home for the night and I suggest you do the same." Cleon insisted.</p><p>"Is it cool if we stay here? We ain't really got anywhere else to go." Ash confessed. </p><p>"Yeah that's fine."</p><p>"Sweet! We appreciate it, Warlord." Thanked Rembrandt.</p><p>"But good luck you're gonna need it." He looks over at Vermin who already looks like he's guilty of something. </p><p>"What are you guys lookin at me for?" He shrugged.</p><p>"See you guys later."</p><p>"So how you two feeling? You both really proved yourselves, your Warriors now!"</p><p>"Never felt better, I can't wait to get back out there! They won't know what hit em."</p><p>Vermin laughs. "I like your spirit kid, stick with me and I could teach you a thing or two.</p><p>"Hell yeah teach me everything you know!"</p><p>"You got, man. Hey it looks like Rembrandt already knocked out." He chuckled.</p><p>"Aw, man I love these things! Ash points to the pinball machine in the corner.</p><p>"You any good?" </p><p>"Ha, good? I'm the best!" </p><p>"Oh, yeah? Let's see it then." </p><p>It had to have been nearly been 4am at this point. The fact that these two were not the least bit tired after all that happened that night was a mystery and alarmingly concerning but it turns out this is just how typical nights for them will be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dealing with the loss of their friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some of the Warriors have successfully returned to the hangout, which they're shocked to see still intact but weren't complaining nonetheless. The only thing they can do now is wait for the others and hope for the best but with every passing second it was starting to feel like hours. </p><p>"Guys, look Cleon's back!" Cowboy informed.</p><p>"How'd it go?"</p><p>"We took care of it, Virgil won't be a problem anymore." Regardless of the fact that he was all bruised up and looked very drained, it seemed to be the least of his worries. His mind was preoccupied elsewhere.</p><p>"It's about time we dealt with that chickenshit."</p><p>"Where's Vermin?" Cochise wondered while scanning the room noticing that the other was not present.</p><p>"Outside, give him some space." He pauses momentarily. "Has anyone checked up on Rembrandt?"</p><p>"He sorta broke down our way back so Fox and Swan stuck with him down by the pier, they said they'll be back soon. We're guessing he's never lost anyone close to him before he seemed real torn up."</p><p>"It looks like he ain't the only one." Snow stated. "How you holding up Cleon?"</p><p>"Don't worry about me, I'll learn to deal with it. Now I want you all to listen up we could've lost everything tonight. The Destroyers may be gone but it's not time to celebrate just yet. It's because of Ash that we were finally able to accomplish what we've set out to do since the beginning, let's never forget that. He should be here with us right now but it's because of my decisions it costed him his life."</p><p>"You were just doin' what you thought was best for everyone."</p><p>"Yeah you can't blame yourself, Ash was all our friend and yet none of us had his back when he needed it the most. Voiced Cowboy with a doleful expression.</p><p>"Those fucks we're just lucky we weren't there. We would've wasted em"</p><p>"Sending him in solo in the first place was a mistake. I made the wrong call but I know one thing's for sure as long as I'm around we won't be losin' anymore Warriors." A bold statement that he knew he could not promise but would die keeping.<strike></strike></p><p>Awhile later Vermin rejoins with the group as do the rest of them, finally putting Cleon at a sense of ease. "Nice to see you're all still in one piece, I was starting to think we'd have to go out lookin'."</p><p>"Sorry we didn't mean to make everyone worry." Rembrandt began to explain. "It's my fau-"</p><p>"All that matters right now is that you guys made it back safely." He reassured. "I've got a few things I want to say to you and Vermin, you both up for that?"</p><p>They're silent still looking somber but eventually nod in agreement. Cleon makes a gesture and everyone disperses giving them privacy. "Don't wait up for us." Rembrandt and Vermin take a seat on the staircase while Cleon stands before them. "I know this is hitting you two the hardest. If I had only known the consequences, I would've done things much differently. I'm sorry it turned out this way."</p><p>"Maybe if I went with him he'd still alive."</p><p>"We would've lost you too and you know that."</p><p>"At least he wouldn't have been alone. He didn't deserve to go out like that.." Vermin trails off.</p><p>"The last thing I want is you getting wrecked. You've been with me since the start and stuck with me through everything. So as your friend, I'm not letting you go back out there until you've got it together and before you argue this isn't suggestion. That goes for you too Rembrandt, take some time for yourselves. Now I've got something I figured you guys might want. Snow found it in Ash's vest earlier". He pulls out a red piece of fabric from his pocket, it's Ash's headband or at least what's left of it. It's falling apart and barely keeping together. "We tried to salvage what we could."</p><p>"You should keep it, Rembrandt." Vermin says turning away. </p><p>Cleon gives it over to him and he clutches it in his hand staring at it. "I knew what we're getting into when we joined but I just never thought he'd be taken out by The Destroyers, out of all people. He use to talk about them almost all the time he really looked up to them once but I know that was only ever because of you guys." </p><p>"I'm sorry, I should've been looking out for him. I really let him down." </p><p>"For what it's worth Ash's time here was honestly the happiest I've ever seen him. As sad as that sounds, it's true you all really made him feel important. Especially you." He tears part of the headband and places it in Vermin hand. "You should keep the other half."</p><p>"Whenever you guys are ready again let me know but until then if either of you need to talk you know where to find me." Cleon reminded taking his leave. </p><p>"Try not to be too hard on yourself either." One of them says. He doesn't turn back around to face them but acknowledges the words.</p><p>The room felt drastically empty without Ash's presence that night which left the two quite restless. </p><p>"You still up?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>A bit of time goes by before either of them speak again but eventually Vermin breaks the silence.  </p><p>"It feels wrong not having him here. There were so many things we never got to do yet, I can't stop thinking about it. We were suppose to go check out this new place he was real excited about."</p><p>"I remember him joking about how we should tag a billboard in Time Square so that everyone could see my art. He said he couldn't wait to celebrate with me and see the day I became well known. Ash has always been supportive and believed in me, I just wish there was more I could've done for him."</p><p>"That makes two of us." </p><p>They linger, both lost in thought for awhile yet again. </p><p>"Wait, I think I've got an idea. There's was this park that we'd always go to maybe I could do a mural there."</p><p>"Sounds like you'll need some help. Just name whatever it is that you need and let's go get it."</p><p>With that the two set off into the late night.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I noticed Ash wasn't wearing his headband when he died, I thought ok what if....👀 and that how I got here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>